


And Here We Are

by marille



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Reunions, is it an AU? because it's canon that they went?, it's just like a bit of everyday life i guess, this is kinda a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marille/pseuds/marille
Summary: Baz picks Simon up at the train station and Simon can't go anywhere without causing a little trouble





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is still mostly unedited, because of depression but I thought i'd put it up anyway

It wasn't that Baz didn't like people. It just seemed that they didn't like him.

Maybe they sensed his inhuman nature, maybe they could sense that he was danger or some shit.  
Baz didn't know what it was, but they just seemed to avoid him.

Or, most likely, it was his fault.  
He didn't exactly look friendly or made much effort to talk to people. He just didn't really care enough to actually make conversation with them.

And that's why he was sitting alone in his lecture again. Well, not really alone. There were tons of people sitting around him, but he rarely spoke to any of them. 

There was a girl named Jasmine, who he sometimes had lunch with. But only because she didn't have many friends either, and they both had ended up in the little coffee shop down the road. She had very curly hair, dark skin and was rather tall, Baz liked her, but he didn't really know her. They had a few conversations before and he found out that she sometimes worked in that coffee shop. (She ate their because she always got 20% off.) 

The professor hadn't arrived yet, so Baz turned to Jasmine, deciding to at least try to be friendly just once. 

“So, um... how's it going?” Baz said and put on a friendly expression (or what he hoped was one).

Jasmine smiled, “Good actually, thanks for asking. How are you doing? And have you started the assignment yet?”

Baz was pretty sure he didn't. 

“Uh, I'm fine thanks. I'm almost done with it. It wasn't that difficult.”

“Oh, really? I thought it was rather complicated because of the very unspecific task. I wasn't sure what exactly the professor wanted us to do.”

“I thought, that he may wanted us to get more creative and give us more freedom.”  
He had no idea what he was talking about, Baz couldn't even remember what the task was.

But Jasmine didn't seem to mind, as she answered.  
“That's what I thought too, I had my boyfriend help me with part of the assignment. He has already finished college.”

“Nice of him. What did he graduate in?”

“Um, something with engineering? I always forget his exact courses.” She laughed.

“Yeah, there are a lot of them. Simon's also taking some technique courses to fill the hours.” Baz shrugged.

Ah yes, Simon, he still had Simon. 

Simon, who he would finally see again today. He hadn't seen him for about a week, with both of them going to different universities and their final exams for the semester. Usually Baz would go over to his and Penny's flat in most of the evenings. But because of all the studying there wasn't time for that.

Baz admitted that he had missed Simon, even if he was an annoying dumb ass sometimes. He remembered just last week when Simon wanted to swipe the floors and ended up almost destroying the TV. Simon had spilled a bucket of water in the living room and had tried to tie sponges to his feet in order to slide around and soak up the water. Needless to say, that that didn't work out.

He slipped and had crashed right into the table with the TV on it. Thankfully the TV survived the fall. Because how annoying would Simon be, if he couldn't watch 'The Great British Bake Off'? (Baz didn't mind it, he liked watching Simon get mad about someone ruining scones. It was cute.)

Simon would be changing this year to Baz' university because he wanted to choose a different course of studies.  
They hopefully would see each other more often, maybe even grab lunch together between their classes. Baz smiled to himself at the thought. He really would like that.

Simon would be taking the train to the station near Baz' university and Baz had promised to pick him up after class.

Jasmine snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Baz?” 

“Are you with me again?”

Shaking his head, he looked at Jasmine again. “Shit, yeah, sorry” 

Cocking her head to the side, making her curls bounce, she grinned. 

“Who's Simon?” she asked, drawing out the O.

Baz scratched his neck uncomfortably. Had he never told her about Simon? 

“Simon's my-”

Baz was cut off by the Professor dropping her books on the desk in front.  
She seemed pissed.  
“If all of you could cut out your private conversations and pay attention, then maybe I wouldn't run out of red ink so quickly. The lecture today is very important and builds the foundation of the subjects of your next term.”

Jasmine leaned in and whispered, “ Well someone seems to have had a very bad day today.”  
Then she winked at him and turned her head to the front to listen to the professor. Which had begun to aggressively type into her Mac Book while listing facts about the English language in the 18th Century. 

Baz really tried to focus on what the professor was saying. But even he had to admit, that what the professor was rambling didn't sound very interesting. Normally Baz loved languages and learning about their origins. English was very different now, than it was in the past. But Italian in comparison had almost not changed, and you could read old texts with little to no difficulties.

After what seemed like ages, the lecture was finally over and Baz made his way out of the building with Jasmine walking next to him. The professor had given them one more assignment to complete and Baz wasn't thrilled about it at all. 

But Baz was really really thrilled about Simon coming back today. They would get take out and watch telly and then they would... um... hope that Bunce would maybe go over to a friend or something. 

Jasmine was chatting away about some of the books she recently read and Baz nodded along. When they arrived at the spot, where their ways usually parted, Jasmine stopped. 

“So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?” she asked.

Baz, who had kept walking a few feet further, turned and shrugged.

“I'm picking Simon up from the train station. So we're heading in the same direction today.”

She grinned. “Great! Then I'll tell you about this amazing movie I watched the other day. It's called 'Hidden Figures'. It's about three woman of colour who worked for the NASA and weren't recognized for their achievements back then.”

“Heard about it, it won an Oscar right?”

“Yes, honestly I was rooting for them. It makes me wonder how many more people never got recognized for their work. You aren't white either, right?”

“My mother was from Egypt. I don't know much about the culture though.”

If Jasmine noticed, that Baz used the past tense, she didn't comment on it. Baz was glad for that. He didn't like talking about her. Bunce always said, that he shouldn't bottle his feelings up and that his mother needed to be remembered. So Baz had put a picture of his mother on his desk.

They talked a bit more about this and that and soon they were at the train station. It was a busy time of the, with man in suits running around and pupils going home from school.

Baz glanced at his phone, 3.42. Simon's train should have already arrived. 

He heard a loud bang. Jasmine next to him winced and their heads turned to the right. 

Someone had slipped and banged into a 'Caution! Wet floor!' sign. They were crisps spread all over the floor and Baz could make a familiar set of curls out.

“He can't even walk now, can he?” He muttered to himself and made his way over to the sign. A few people were standing around the boy, which Baz pushed aside. 

Simon was laying flat out on the ground, an empty bag in his one hand and a rucksack next to him. 

When he saw Baz, he grimaced.

“Baz! I was looking for you.”

“Seems like you weren't looking where you're going.”

Baz kneeled down and looked him up and down while Simon sat up.

“You good, Snow?”

“I think I'm fine. Just embarrassed.” He winced.

Baz took Simon's rucksack and helped Simon up. Simon flinched a bit, when he tried to stand on his left foot and grabbed Baz' shoulders for support.

“Can't you go anywhere without causing trouble once?” Baz slung his arm around Simon, so that Simon could take a bit of weight of off his foot.

“You're exaggerating.”

“I'm not, you are always tripping down the stairs and crashing into things.”

Baz dragged Simon into the direction, where Jasmine was still standing.

Simon looked sheepish. “Maybe it's because you are pushing me all the time.”

“I never push you!”

“You pushed me down the stairs once! I still have the scar!”, he said agitated.

Jasmine was now within earshot.

“I didn't push you down the stairs, I already told you! It wasn't on purpose, Snow. Besides we hated each other back then.”

“I just hated you, because you hated me!”

Baz smiled apologetically at Jasmine. “Jasmine, this is Simon. Simon, this is Jasmine.”

Simon looked at her, as if he was just noticing her now. “Oh, hi!”

Jasmine held her hand out. “Hi, nice to meet you. Baz told me about you.”

“He did?”

Simon looked surprised. Baz poked him. 

“Don't look so surprised, it's not as if you're my dirty little secret.” 

Simon couldn't possibly think that. Baz wasn't ashamed of him in any way, he never hesitated to hold his hand, it just wasn't like him to discuss his private life with everyone.  
But the way, that Simon looked at him now, with a fond look on his face, told Baz that he might have to up his game a bit.

Jasmines' eyes hushed between them both. Then she smiled. 

“Oh, so you're together?”

Baz straightened up. “Yes. He's my boyfriend.”

“That's so cute! How did you meet?”

Baz thought back to the day, when they first met. A year after he had lost his mother and his whole world was crumbling beneath him.  
And then the crucible gave him Simon. He wondered, if the Magick knew, that Simon and him would save each other eventually.

He shrugged. “At school.”

Wow, great answer, Baz.

Simon jumped in. “We both went to this boarding school and were assigned room mates. At first we hated each other. We fought all the time.” 

Lowering his voice he said, “He even pushed me down the stairs once.”

Baz grumbled. “I didn't”

Simon ignored him. “In our last year we realized that we didn't really hate each other. And here we are.”

“That story sounds like it comes straight out of a book.” Jasmine was looking dreamy.

A train arrived and Jasmine glanced at the clock. “You have to tell me more tomorrow, Baz! That's my train. Bye Simon, really nice meeting you!”

Simon and Baz were left alone standing on the train platform. Something crinkled and Baz realized Simon was still holding a bag of salt and vinegar crisps. 

“Why do you have that Simon, you don't even like them.”

Simon looked at the bag. “I bought them for you. I know you eat them in bed when you think I'm asleep.”

Baz had to laugh and leaned down to give Simon a quick peck on the mouth.

Yes, here they were, Baz thought. And he was really glad that it had turned out this way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where I wanted this story to be going but I love Reunions and I just wanted them to be happy. I hope this wasn't too much of a mess, maybe i'll write more about their lifes, make sure to let me know!
> 
> If you liked it please make sure to leave kudos or a comment, because I it makes my day!


End file.
